What happens when a magician finds his soul mate
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: A little supernatural story about whats happens when a magician meets his soul mate. Criss Angel/Ciarra Avis. Ciarra is Batista's little sister. The story starts in vegas and then gets into the WWE. Plz read its better than the summary. New chapter May 31 2013! Just waiting on your guy's reaction to the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but Ciarra:(. If i owned Criss he would be too busy to do illusions muhahahaha

chapter one  
Details

Ciarra Avis is the daughter of Dennis Avis country singer and texas hold em poker star that won 100,000,000 dollars before he died of cancer when she was 16. She has one brother who's name is Chris Jerico and this story's timeline is warped to fit my plot. Enjoy.

This is the story of how i met HIM...

Ciarra's pov

(beep beep beep beep) 'Uggh annoying alarm clock shut up' ciarra thought as she looked at the time. '9 a.m.! I slept through my first alarm i missed class!' Ciarra jumped off her california king bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. Stripping her pajamas and turning on the shower she realized she already missed class so why hurry? 'If i hurry and get something to eat at the little resturant downstairs ill have time to get to the rest of my classes'Ciarra got dried off and went to her closet to find something to wear. Looking around she put a red and black afliction womens baby tee with some black skinny jeans, and some red and black l.b. wedge heels. She wore no make-up because she strongly believes that natural beauty is better than department store beauty, of course she does wear very little when she goes out. She puts her hair into a pony tail bumped up in the front to make it edgier.

Once she was ready to go she grabbed her black prada bag and was out the door. She wasnt watching where she was going and bunped right into what felt like a brick wall. She turned and was face to back with a man with shoulder length black hair. " Oh my god im so sorry i wasnt paying attention." Ciarra apologized, she was extremely embarrassed. The man turned to face her and replied " That's ok i was standing right in front of your door. I was actually working up the nerve to knock. Im J.D. by the way." He put his hand out and she shook it. " Nice to meet you J.D. Im Ciarra. Why were you going to knock on my door?" J.D. looked embarrassed "Well we knew that there was somebody else living on this floor but we have never seen you. So they dared me to knock." J.D. said.

"We? whose we?" Ciarra said looking confused. "Oh me and my brothers criss and costa." J.D. replied.  
Realization dawned on ciarra. "You mean criss angel? I swear i should be a blonde cause i knew he was the only other person on this floor." J.D. laughed. "Its nice to see that you can make fun of your self. Most of the girls around here have sticks shoved so far up their asses that they wouldt know a joke if it hit them in the face." Ciarra let out a big chesty laugh at his last comment. Ciarra looked at the time on her phone. "Oh my god im gonna be late for class. It was nice meeting you j.d. i have to go. "It was nice meeting you too Ciarra i hope we can talk again sometimes." J.D. said waving as she made her way to the elevator. "Me too bye" Ciarra said as the elevator doors shut.

criss' pov

J.D. walked back into the suite and criss was ready for some answers. "Did you meet her? Was she home? What did she look like?" Criss said all at once. " Calm down calm down. Yes i ran into her or sould i say she ran into me literally." J.D. said laughing. "What do you mean literally?" Criss asked looking confused. 'I wait all this time to finnally know who is living in the suite next door and this fool wants to be vauge' " Spit it out J.D." Criss said impatiantly. "Well she was just walking out as i was about to knock and bumped right into me." J.D. said with a smile. Criss noticed the big smile on his brothers face. "She's hot isnt she?" Criss asked. J.D. smiled bigger and nodded. "Hell yes she is. Wild and curly black hair, a body to die for and the face of an angel/devil. I bet she is one hellcat."

J.D. smiled again. " You sound like you want to hit that." Criss accused. "You are married you know?" J.D.'s smile fell. "I know that but i was thinking she would be perfect for you..." J.D. let his voice drift. Criss looked at him skeptically. "Maybe for a fuck, i would never get into a relationshi[p with a college girl. They are way too needy and immiture." Criss replied. "Actually from the conversation i had with her i can tell she is not only mature but unfazed by who lives next door to her. I mean why else would she live here this longand not try to meet you? And obviously she has money or she wouldnt be staying here full time." J.D. said heatedly. "You dont even know her to make assumptions like that." J.D. defended. "Whatever" criss said and walked into his bedroom.'What is up with J.D. Defending a girl he doesnt even knowto his brother has been there for him his whole life.' Criss stayed there on his bed just stewing. 'I dont care who she is she wont get the time of day from me. I dont care what J.D. says im just fine with the one nights stands and hanging with play boy bunnies. As a mtter of fact i think ill call Hollie and see if she is free.' Criss thought getting hard just thinking of her long legs and blonde hair. ' Who needs a black haired brainiac when i can have a blonde bombshell?" He dialed her number and waited. "Yeah Holly? Its Criss are you free tonight? Good i need you naked under me screaming."

R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Still dont own Criss Angel. Damn it all to the fiery depths of hell!

chapter two

Ciarra's POV

Ciarra was just walking out of her class and on her way to her car when godsmacks "I stand alone" blared from her cell phone. "Hello?" "Hey  
ciarra i really want to try this wrestling school i just need 5000 for living expenses" Ciarra's brother Chris said on the other side of the  
phone. "Yay ive been waiting for you to make up your mind about wrestling. Ill wire you the money by tommorow." Ciarra said as she unlocked  
her car and got in. "Ok thanks ciarra ill call you later. i love you." "I love you too bro." Ciarra said as she ended the call.

Ciarra put her 1978 charger in gear and tore out of the parking lot on her way back to the luxor. On her way back she took some time to  
admire the las vegas land scape. All of a sudden she hears the roar of a motorcycle. She looked around and didnt see anything. The next thing  
she sees is a man getting flung from a chopper. "Oh my god!" Ciarra yelled as she parked her car and ran to where the man was laying. The man  
was out cold, Ciarra hurried and checked his pulse. It was stronge enough and he was still breathing.

She turned him over and gasped at who the man was. 'Sully Erna? from godsmack?' Ciarra was shocked but had to help him. She pulled out her  
mini first aid kit and got out the smelling salts, broke it, and put it up to his nose. His eyes slowly opened and ajusted to the sun light.  
" What happened?" he asked weakly. "You got flung from your bike how do you feel?" Ciarra questiond. "Like a truck hit me." He answered.  
Ciarra held up three fingers. "How many fingers do i have up?" Ciarra questioned. "Six" Sully said. "Good enough. Can you stand?"

Ciarra held her hand out to help him up. Once he was up she knew he couldnt make it back to where he was going on his bike. "Look do you have  
someone who can come pick up your bike cause you are in no condition to ride rite now?" Ciarra said looking into his eyes. "Your really  
beautiful." Sully said mesmerized. Ciarra blushed. "DId you hear me? You cant ride your bike back" Ciarra said again.

He went to grab his wallet out of his back pocket and almost fell again. Ciarra got him to her car and got his wallet out of his pocket. She  
opened the passenger side door and got him in the seat. She went around and got in the drivers seat and pulled out his nation wide card and  
called them to get his bike and take it to the shop. "Where were you headed?" Ciarra asked. he looked like he didnt know for a minute. "I was  
going to the luxor to meet a friend." Ciarra sighed. "Do you still want to go there or do you want to go to the hospital?" Ciarra asked.  
"No hospitals. Just take me to the luxor." He said and laid his head back in the seat.

Ciarra panicked and put the car in park and went into her glove compartment and pulled out her emergency air horn and blew it. Sully jumped  
up. "What the hell?" He yelled rubbing his temples. "You have a concussion you cant sleep. Id rather you have a splitting headache than not  
waking up when we get to the luxor. He settled back into the seat again. "Do you know where the luxor is?" He asked. Ciarra rolled her eyes.  
"Yes i live there." She replied. "Oh so does my friend criss. Ciarra sighed again. "Criss Angel? God i swear i need to switch hotels." Sully  
looked at her. "You know Criss?" he asked. She looked at him and suddenly felt the day wearing down on her. "No ive never met him but i do  
live in the suite next door to him." Ciarra replied.

"Oh so your the mystery girl?" Sully laughed. Ciarra narrowed her eyes at him. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Ciarra asked annoyed. He looked  
suprized at her change of additude. "Nothing its just criss has been doing everything he can think of to get a look at you or even just a  
glimpse. He is convinced that you have telekinetic powers." Ciarra couldnt help but bust out laughing at his last comment. "Nope no  
telekinetic powers here. I just get up early for class and dont get back until his show is started."

They pulled into the luxors private lot and ciarra went around to help sully to the elevator. They got in and went to the 19th floor. And  
just like that morning ciarra came face to back with yet another mysterious raven haired man. he turned around agrivated. "Sorry but theres  
no fans allowed on this floor." Ciarra was heated now. "Im not a fucking fan and this man needs to be checked out." Ciarra yelled.

J.D.

"Where the hell is costa?" J.D. wondered out loud. Criss looked up from his scetch book and shrugged his shoulders. J.D. glared at his little  
brother who was sketching Hollie Madsens face. 'What does he see in that slut? I mean come on she fucked Hugh Heifner for years and only left  
him because he wouldnt marry her. Suddenly he heard a commotion in the hallway. "Im not a fucking fan and this man needs to be checked out"  
He heard a woman yell. 'Wait the only woman that has access to this floor... Ciarra!'

J.D. ran out of the suite to find his brother pushing ciarra to the floor. "Costa what the hell?" Both sully and J.D. yelled. "Im tired of  
these fans trying to get to criss like he doesnt deserve prvacy." Costa yelled back.J.D. realized the situation and sighed. "She lives in the  
suite next door" He said as he helped ciarra up. Costas face turned sour. "She is the chick living next door?" he asked confused because he  
didnt expect her to be so beautiful.

"Owwww" Ciarra winced in pain as she pulled up her pant leg to reveal a nasty gash on her knee. "Oh ciarra are you ok?" J.D. asked gently  
taking her knee in his hand. "Ill be alright he is the one who needs to be looked at" She said pointing at Sully who was panting from all the  
excitment around him. " He fell off his bike and i was driving by so i brought him here on his request. I really wanted to take him to the  
hospital." Ciarra said. J.D. and costa helped sully into their suite. Criss looked up and was up in half a second at the sight of his best  
friend being carried in by his brothers.

"What happened Sully?" Criss asked gettin worried. " I was flung from my bike out on that old abandoned road we ride on and your neighbor saw  
it and helped me call allstate and brought me here." Criss scowled. J.D. noticed. "You brother over there knocked her down and she split her  
knee open. I have to go see if she is ok." J.D. said as he walked back out the door.

Criss' pov

'Damn it now J.D. and Sully have met her before me. ive been watching for her for months trying to see what she looks like with no luck.  
Whatever its not like she is that important. I can have any woman i want.' Criss thought as he dialed his personal doctors number. The doctor  
answered "Yeah hey its me criss i need you here Sully may have a concussion. Ok see you when you get here."

Criss hung up his phone as J.D. carried the most beautiful woman he had ever seen into his suite. "Did you call the doctor?" J.D. asked  
sitting ciarra on the couch next to sully. "Yeah whats she doing here?" Criss asked looking Ciarra up and down. 'Damn she does have a body to  
die for.' Criss kept staring at ciarra. "Why did you bring her here?" Criss asked looking at J.D. "It looks like she twisted her ankle when  
costa pushed her down plus the gash on her knee. She needs to be looked at by the doctor too." J.D. replied.

Costa jumped up. " I thought she was a crazed fan trying to get to criss. plus she had Sully and it just looked so suspicious" Costa said  
angrily. "Im not mad at you Costa i understand that with who your brother is you have to be careful, but i didnt and wouldnt hurt someone  
espeacially the leader of godsmack to get to your brother."

Sully smiled big when she acknowleged his band. "Ive lived here for almost 8 months and this is the first time ive been in the same room as  
him." ciarra looked at criss. Criss looked at ciarra as she basically said she didnt care if he was Criss fucking Angel. It bruised his ego  
immensly. "Oh really? Well ok i guess you can get checked out by someone else. My personal doctor is too good to be checking a twisted ankle  
anyways. Now leave and go to the clinic or something, im sure they know you there anyways."

J.D., Costa and Sully all gasped at what criss said and looked at ciarra who was fuming.  
"First of all i didnt ask to get checked out by your doctor. I would have went into my own suite but i couldnt stand up so J.D. brought me  
here. And as for me going to the clinic, i think you should take your own advice seeing as your a bigger whore than any woman could be. I  
have millions of dollars in the bank if i need medical attention i can get it for my self. So my advice to you is go fuck your self cause i  
dont care who you are." CIarra said calmly and tried to walk to the door.

J.D. went to help her but she slaped his hands away. "No offence J.D. cause you have been very nice to me but i dont need yours or anyones  
help. never have and never will. self reliance reigns supreme." Ciarra said as she limped her way out of the suite. J.D. glared at Criss.  
"You just had to insult her didnt you?" Criss threw a lamp at the wall. "Your defending her after what she said to me? Your my brother your  
loyaltys should be with me." Criss yelled. "Not when your acting like a disrespectful douchebag." J.D. yelled and Criss stormed out of the  
suite and into the elevator.

HOLLIE'S POV

Criss and hollie lay on criss' bed his back towards her. "Its ok baby it happens to lots of guys, its nothing to be ashamed of" Hollie said  
trying to console him. 'How the hell cant the worlds sexiest magician get it up? Damn it! I'm a fucking playboy bunny for fucks sake i can go  
get a real fuck.' Hollie thought to herself. "Just get dressed and get out." Criss said moodily.

Hollie got up and pulled her underwear up and hooked her bra. " I dont know why you have to be such a asshole about it its not like i did  
it." That set criss off. "Do you really want to know why i cant get it up Hollie?" Criss questioned as he got up and got in Hollies face.  
Hollie just stood there scared of his new additude. " I cant get it up cause im bored with you. Im bored with your snowy blonde hair, your  
too skinny frame, and most of all, im bored with your personalty or lack of i should say. If i have to hear about the new louis vaton  
collection one more time im gonna pull my own hair out. now leave." Criss said walking into the bathroom clearly dissmissing Hollie.  
Hollie could not believe he said that shit to her. She was once the highest paid playboy bunny in the world. She was so much better than some  
washed up, cant get it up nobody magician. He will definitly regret this.' Hollie thought as she walked out the door.

ciarra's pov

Ciarra was laying in bed trying to sleep but her conscience was eating her. She knew he deserved everything he got, but her dad always taught  
her to be the bigger person. Fed up, ciarra got out of bed and put on her fendi slippers and limped down the hall to her front door. 'Im just  
gonna apologize and then hopefully ill be able to sleep. Ciarra walked to Criss' suite and was about to knock when the door suddenly swung  
open and then she was face to face with some blonde bimbo. 'Great he just got done fucking some playboy bunny.' The blonde looked at ciarra  
with disgust. "What do you want? Are you the downgrade criss sent for?" she said coldly.

"Excuse me? Im nobodys downgrade, but yes i am here to see Criss." Ciarra said trying to keep her cool.  
"Bitch your a downgrade compaired to me, now move." Hollie yelled and shoved Ciarra out of the way. Sprained ankle be damned she grabbed a  
hold of Holly's fake blonde hair and gave her a few good jabs to the face before letting her go. She just looked like she had been beaten  
emotionally and physically. Hollie was livid. "how dare you touch me bitch!' She screamed at Ciarra but obviosly not trying to retaliate.  
Ciarra just leaned up against the wall to keep the weight off her ankle. "Shouldn't have been a disrespectful whore." She said as Holly  
snapped and pushed her down and ran towards the elevator and went down. Sighing Ciarra looked into Criss' suite and saw him standing there  
staring at her. "What is it with people pushing me down today?" Ciarra said as she tried to get up and failing miserably.

Criss walked to her and knelt down. "What are you doing beating up a whore at-" Criss looked at his watch. "2:45 in the morning?" Ciarra  
looked into his big brown eyes and felt her whole insides flutter. "I I came to apologize for what i said earlier and she just was so fucking  
rude to me that i couldn't help it." Ciarra said blushing. Criss smiled big and held his hand out to help her up. Once he got her to her feet  
he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his suite. They went into his bathroom and he set her on the counter top. "Ill be right  
back." Criss said walking out of the room.

Criss came back and had some spray stuff and an ice pack. He gently grabbed her right ankle and started rubbing it. "Did you get your ankle  
checked out?" Criss asked still rubbing it gently. "No ive twisted my ankle before it should be fine in a couple weeks." Ciarra said looking  
down at him. Criss sighed. "You should have got it checked out. You never know it could have been more than twisted." He said with concern in  
his eyes. 'How can this man be so icy one minute and so caring the next?' Ciarra wondered.

"Ill be fine. what was the blonde girls problem if you dont mind me asking." CIarra said looking at the floor. Criss sighed and put the ice  
pack on her ankle. He looked into her eyes and knew that she wasnt asking to be a bitch, she sincerly wanted to know. "That was Hollie... She  
was a fling. And i use that term loosly. She was mad cause i ended things." Criss said as he took the ice pack off her ankle and took the cap  
off the spray. "Whats that?" Ciarra asked. "Its got medicine in it that helps it heal better." Criss said spraying it on her ankle. She  
jumped. "Thats cold" she said squirming. Criss laughed and took out an ace bandage out of his medice cabinet and began rolling up her ankle.

"Ok you should be fine. Do you think you will be able to walk back to your suite?" Criss asked. ciarra gently slipped herself off the  
countertop and tested her ankle. " She was wearing her tribal dress that was made for her when she went to visit her mothers tribe when she  
was 18. Criss noticed the dress and there was fire in his eyes at the skin that was showed. I should be fine. but i still didnt get a chance  
to say what i came to sa-" Criss cut her off "You dont need to say sorry i was an ass to you. I should be apologizing rite now. I shouldnt  
have said what i said and i shouldnt have acted like that im sorry." Criss said sincerily. CIarra looked up into his eyes and time stood  
still. She blinked and turned to limp out of the suite. Criss picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

They got in front of her door and Ciarra unlocked it and criss put her down. "Thanks for the ride." Ciarra said laughing. Criss laughed the  
first real laugh she had seen from him. "Your welcome now go get some sleep." Criss said smiling. "Ok goodnight." "Goodnight ciarra." She walked back to her suite feeling better about the situation. Sleep came easy after that.

A/N So i took out a few things and added a few too. Hope you like it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Criss' POV

Criss went back to his room with Ciarra on his mind. 'Why does she affect me like this?' Criss thought to himself. 'She is not even my type.  
She is more J.D.'s type than anybodys too bad he's married.' Criss grinned as he thought of all the things he could, but couldnt do to her.  
'Damn it J.D. why did you have to put that idea in my head?' Criss cursed his brother. He fell asleep and was pulled into a dreamlike state  
where he and Ciarra could be together in peace.

Ciarra's POV

Ciarra woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It was saturday and she didnt have class so she took her time getting into the  
shower. The hot water was running down her body as she put her favorite lavender body wash on her pink body scrub, Her ankle was still  
bothering her a litte, but it was much better than is was the night before. She thoroughly scrubbed her body down thinking of how gently  
Criss was with her ankle. After her body was clean she washed her hair with tea tree shampoo and her colored hair conditioner.

Ciarra got out and dried herself off. She wrapped her robe around herself and half limped out of her bathroom. Just as she was going into her  
bedroom she heard a knock at the door. Ciarra went to the door and looked through the peephole to see J.D. standing there. She opened the  
door and smiled. "Woah i'm sorry i can come back." J.D. said blushing bright red. Ciarra laughed at his discomfort. "It's ok J.D. what can i  
do for you?" Ciarra said going back into her suite as J.D. followed.

"Well i was wondering if you had any plans for the next few days?" J.D. asked. 'Oh no he wants to date me? Is'nt he married?' Ciarra decided  
to voice her thoughts. "Are'nt you married?" she asked. J.D. laughed at her confusion. "Yes i am married. I wasnt asking for me. Criss has a  
stunt to do at the grand canyon he left this morning, but made me promise to invite you." J.D. said still laughing. It was Ciarra's turn to  
blush from embarressment. "Ohh hahaha umm im out of school for the summer so i can go. What is he doing?"

"He is driving a t rex up a ramp and into the canyon, there is gonna be a cage hanging from a helecopter that he is supposed to be in at the  
end of an explosion." J.D, said shaking his head. Ciarra saw the look on his face. "Whats wrong J.D.?" Ciarra asked. "Its just that his  
stunts keep getting more and more dangerous, we all worry for him" J.D, said sitting on Ciarra's sofa. Ciarra sighed and sat next to him.  
"Look he will be fine. you guys will worry about him the entire time and then he will pop up and scream "yeah!" and you will be relieved."  
ciarra said making J.D. smile.

"I guess your rite i do need to have more faith in him. But he is my brother and i dont know what i would do without him." J.D. said sighing.  
Ciarra grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little. J.D. smiled again and squeezed back. "Ok now go get packed beautiful we have to leave in  
and hour and a half. Ciarra jumped off the sofa and ran to her bedroom to pack.

Criss' POV

Criss pulled up to the airport in his black escalade. He was looking forward to seeing his mother. He got to the rite terminal and sat down  
to wait. He Only waited ten minutes when he heard, "christopher!" Criss looked up to see his mother walking towards him. "Mom" Criss said  
hugging her. "How are you my handsome son?" dimitra said taking his head in her hands looking closely at him. He pulled her hands and held  
them. "Im fine mama how are you? how was your flight?" criss asked picking up her bags and walking back towards the parking garage. "The  
flight was fine christopher, but i sense you have something to talk to me about." Dimitra said jumping rite into it.

Criss sighed. "Ok mama here it is, i think i've met someone." Criss paused. Dimitra narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me its not that Hollie  
girl." She said worried. "No mom her name is Ciarra i think you will like her." Criss said. Dimitra knew there was more so she just waited  
for him to spit it out. Criss looked away from his mom as they bucled in. "She is twenty one" Cris said in a hurry. Dimitra looked like she  
had been slapped. "Twenty one?! Christopher this better be one of them jokes you do that i dont get." Dimitra nearly yelled.

Criss cringed at his mothers tone. "Mama she is'nt like hollie. She is in school to become a tax attorney. Her dad was that country singer  
that won a hundred million dollars in that poker tournament six years ago." "The man who died of cancer?" Dimitra asked. "Yeah Dennis Avis.  
Her name is Ciarra Avis. I dont know what methods he used to raise her but he did a very good job. She can see rite threw me." Criss laughed  
at the last part. He looked over at his mom. "dont worry mom she is a good girl." Dimitra took her sons hand. "I'll be the judge of that."

Ciarra's PoV

J.D. and Ciarra just took their seats on the plane. "Are you excited about criss' stunt? I know he is excited your gonna be there." J.D. said  
smoothly. Ciarra gave hime a weird look. "Whats that supposed to mean J.D.? The first time we talked was'nt the best conversation." Ciarra  
said eyeing J.D. He busted out laughing. "You dont think i heard Hollie storm out last night? By the way getting pushed down twice in one  
night? Nice." J.D. laughed. Ciarra glared at him. "Anyways, i heard him helping you. i heard you to getting along in there. And i saw him  
carry you out of the suite." Ciarra glared again. "Ok fine i went to tell him i was sorry for what i said to him. happy?" Ciarra ground out.

J.D. smiled big. "Immensly." "so who all is gonna be there?" Ciarra asked looking out the window. J.D, wondered whether he should tell her  
that his mom would be there. "Well me, Costa, Criss' crew and our mom." J.D. said the last part low hoping she wouldnt hear. Ciarra's head  
shot back to him. "Your mom? Im gonna meet your mom? Oh no mothers never like me.." Ciarra said starting to panic.

"Calm down its not the end of the world." J.D. said calmly. Ciarra looked at him like he lost his mind. "I know how greek mothers are. I know  
how my Gigi is." J.D. looked shocked. "Your greek?" That explains the dark thick curly hair and fiery additude, but J.D. was thrown off by  
the freckles. "Yeah my dads side of the family is and my moms side is irish. I was raised by my grandma until my dad moved us here so i know  
how a greek mother is when it comes to her sons." Ciarra said still worried.

"Well you dont have to worry because you were raised by a greek mother. Not only do you know what to expect, but you also know how to act.  
Besides just the fact that you are greek will have you in our mothers good graces." Ciarra started to laugh. "I'm not even dating your  
brother and im still nervous." J.D. smiled. "You will be by the end of this trip if i have anything to say about it." J.D. said smiling. "Oh  
no." Ciarra said getting worried again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN hey lovelys. this ones short i know im sorry.

I still dont own Criss Angel and im still seething and cursing everybody to the fiery depths of hell

Chapter four

Criss' POV

Criss was still nervous about Ciarra and his mom meeting face to face this afternoon. Dimitra was sitting silently the whole trip to the airport. When the escalade was parked Criss and his mom got out and went through the airport terminals until they got to the right one. "Alright mom they will be coming any minute. please just give her a chance." Criss said pleading with his mom. "Christopher stop fidgeting." Dimitra said, but that was all she said.

"Here they come!" Criss said getting excited. J.D. and Ciarra walked toward Criss and dimitra, but it was slow motion for Criss. Ciarra was wearing a black fitted tank with his logo plastered to her chest, she wore milk white skinny jeans, and black motorcycle boots. Criss' mouth watered. "Hey guys how was the flight Criss asked hugging his brother and then hugging Ciarra. "The flight was good. Ciarras really nervous about mom." J.D. said in a whisper.

Criss frowned. ' She is nervous about meeting my mom? Why would she be nervous? My mom is gonna love her.' "Mom i'd like you to meet Ciarra, Ciarra i'd like for you to meet my mother Dimitra." Criss said intorducing them. Dimitra looked Ciarra up and down. "Ti kuvett, ti kuvevio." Dimitra said holding her hand out for Ciarra to shake testing her. Criss looked on at his mothers actions with a frown on his face.

"Uttepoxo tpotto yia tov eauto oac?" Ciarra replied in fluent greek. Dimitra's eyes lit up. "Eyynvec oac?" Dimitra asked in greek. "Vai arrraiora." Ciarra answered. Dimitra was speechless. She never thought in a million years that her son would fall for one of his own. He always said the greeks feel too much. But here he is falling for a greek woman. Criss stood still. 'She is greek? Why couldnt i see that? I cant do this. Greek women need way too much. Why does she have to be greek?'

J.d. looked at his brothers sad expression and knew exactly what was going on. As they made their way out of the airport Ciarra and Dimitra chatted away in greek. Nobody saw Criss pull his cell phone out and type a text message. [Hey dont know if you heard, but im doing a stunt here at the grand canyon. We are going to be staying at the hilton in the penthouse suite so get your sexy ass here.]

Ciarra's POV

Ciarra was relieved that Criss' mom likes her. The ride to the hotel was short and once they were in the suite Criss disappeared into his room. 'Man he go's to all the trouble of getting me here and then he doesnt even speak one word to me. what the hell is going on?' Ciarra thought to herself.

She looked around the room she would be staying in and decided to put her clothes in the drawers provided. Just as she was done with that there was a knock on the door. because her ankle still hurt she half limped to the door. Criss was standing there as she opened the door. "Hey" Ciarra said looking down. Criss frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Criss asked looking concerned. Ciarra narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing everythings fine. My ankle stills hurts a little. Criss' eyes softened. You should rest for a while. I'll go get some ice for your ankle." He said walking out of the door. 'Way to confuse a girl Criss.' Ciarra thought. She half limped to the bed that was centered in the middle of the room and laid down.

Criss was back within minutes, holding a cold compress. He went to the bed and gently pressed the cold pack to Ciarra's ankle. Ciarra moaned a little at the contact. Criss looked deep into her beautiful blue/green eyes and his expression changed. "Your left eye has a little brown in it." Ciarra blushed. "Yeah i noticed it when i was younger. My dads eyes were brown and so are my brothers. I guess all i needed was a little hint of it." Ciarra smiled. Criss left her alone to rest. Ciarra closed her eyes and fell into a dream world. not knowing what would happen when she woke.

So loved it hated it? reveiws are welcome as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

I know the last chapter was really short, but i kinda have no idea where im going with this. if you guys could review on this and tell me what you would like to happen and i'll give it my own little spice and we can go from there. Oh and who do you want the woman that criss texted to be? Not hollie she is done in my story. Thanks guys! Oh and speacial shout out to Demi13 and ItsSusanBitchh for reading this far!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i still dont own Criss Angel because if i did i wouldnt be sharing and all his loyals would come after me like the crazy bitches they are lol

chapter five

J.D.'s POV

J.D. was lounging on the balcony thinking of what he could do to get Criss and Ciarra together, when Criss joined him on the balcony. "Whats up bro? You look lost in your thoughts." J.D. looked upand decided to be upfront. "What do you think of Ciarra and Mom getting along?" Criss cringed just hearing her name. "I think greeks flock to each other." Was the simple answer Criss gave.

Criss gave a sideways glance at his older brother and cleared his throat. "So... i invited Sandra to see the stunt." Criss said avoiding his brothers eyes. "Seriously Criss? Dont you think thats a bad idea? I mean you went through all the trouble or should i say i went through all the trouble to make sure Ciarra was here and now you ex fionce will be here too? Ciarra's not a fool Criss, i dont ever want to be on her bad side." J.D. said shaking his head.

"First of all, Ciarra is not my girlfriend. Second, we have'nt even known each other that long why would she have a problem with Sandra? Now im gonna go lay down for a while before sandra gets here" Criss said both him and J.D. knew this trip would'nt end well for Ciarra.

Ciarra's POV

Ciarra woke up to her cell blaring "take it off" by Kesha. Ciarra smiled. Hey girl! Are you close? I cant wait to see you!" Ciarra spoke her voice scratchy from sleep. "Girl im already at the airport what the hell!?" Yanci yelled into the phone. "I've been calling you for an hour now." Yanci said still going on with his little bitch fit. Ciarra jumped up. "Oh my bad girlCriss made me rest my ankle and i guess i fell asleep. Ill send J.D. to get you." Ciarra said hanging up the phone.

She dialed J.D.'s number. "Hello?" J.D. said into the phone. " Hello J.D. can you please go get my best friend Yanci from the airport?" Ciarra asked. "Yeah sure what is his flight information? And what does he look like?" J.D. asked. Ciarra grinned. "He is at jfk terminal ten Just look for the mexican with flip flops and socks." Ciarra laughed into the phone.

Ciarra hung up with J.D. and got up and went into the bathroom for a shower, better yet a bath. Ciarra filled the tub and added her favorite lavender bath salts. She laid there just relaxing and soaking her ankle, that surprizingly looked and felt a lot better. After a few minutes she started dozing off.

-*+*- Unknown to Ciarra, Criss had come into her room to check on her. He heard her humming to her self as she relaxed. Criss took a peek in the bathroom to see her head resting on the back of the tub as she dozed off. Criss turned the bathroom light off as soon as he thought she wouldnt wake up. He started placing candles at key points of the room. Criss said an incantation that sounded latin and all the candles lit up.

He then kneeled down on the side of the tub and stroked Ciarra's face gently. Ciarra slowly opened her eyes. "Whats going on?" She said sleepily. "Shhhh" Criss took a blade to his palm and then to Ciarra's and pressed their hands together. Criss said another incantation and their hands began to glow together. once the glow faded Criss let her hand go. " Dont be scared all will be understood in time."

BANG BANG BANG! "Damn girl hurry up we are so going to the club tonight" Yanci yelled through the door. Ciarra bolted straight out of the tub and threw a towel around herself. "Sorry girl i just had the weirdest bath ever." Ciarra laughed and looked down at her right palm and was shocked to see a big scar where the dream Cirss cut her. 'What the hell? Thats not possible.' Ciarra decided not to dwell on it too much and went to greet her best friend.

Criss' POV

Criss jolted awake not believing the dream he just had. 'Why am i dreaming about cutting her?' Criss then looked down at his left palm and gasped. 'No it cant be... it was just a dream rite?' Criss got out of bed and remembered who was coming to the club with them. 'At least Sandra will be able to take my mind off of her. He jumped in the shower and washed his body with bod black body wash he looked at the scar again and strocked it with his index finger, 'how the hell could this happen?'

Shaking his head he washed his hair with wen hair care. He toweled off and went to his suite case and got out his new red affliction t-shirt, paired with levi jeans and harley boots with his favorite riding jacket.

There was a knock on his door and he opened it and came face to face with Sandra looking sexy as always. " Hey beautiful." Criss said smiling. "Hey baby how are you?" Sandra asked opening her arms to give him a hug. "im good as always." Criss said giving her a hug. He froze smelling her chanel #5 perfume and the scent made his insides churn and not in a good way. "Whats wrong baby?" Sandra asked looking up into his big sparkly brown eyes. He looked into her eyes, dissapointment filled him as he thought of Ciarra's blue/green eyes and how Sandra's dull brownish eyes. "Nothing are you ready to go out?" Criss asked practically pulling her to the door.

"Out i thought we were spending time alone together?" She asked lookin dissapointed. Criss felt his mood change. "Thats not what i said. Are you coming or not?" Criss said coldly. Sandra was shocked because Criss never got angry with her. So instead of rising to the occasion like he knew Ciarra would, Snadra just kept silent and followed him out into the main living room. J.D. was there with costa and Banacheck. "Hey wheres Ciarra?" Criss asked feeling guilty that he had'nt checked on her before getting in the shower, but he quickly shook it off.

"She is still getting ready with her friend i just picked up from the airport." J.D. said. Criss froze 'She has a friend here? Is it a boy? Why would she invite a boy here?' *Prolly the same reason you invited Sandra here.* Criss' conscience answered. All of a sudden his anger took over. "Who said she could have a guest here?" Criss said getting angrier by the second. J.D. looked at his brothers angry demeanor and knew what was happening and he knew just how to get rid of his Sandra problem before Ciarra got hurt. " Why are you jealous? I mean Ciarra is a beautiful girl. If you not interested in her then why does it matter if she invited some man?" J.D. asked knowing full well Criss had a major jealousy problem.

"Who is Ciarra?" Sandra asked looking at Criss. Cirss glared at J.D. for putting him in the position. "She lives in the suite next door to mine at the luxor. I invited her to come see the stunt." Criss said giving a warning death glare to J.D. daring him to keep it up. Unlike Sandra, J.D. rose to the occasion. " Oh you are'nt gonna tell Sandra that you practically begged me to make sure Ciarra was here? Or how about the fact that the only reason you called Sandra is because you found out Ciarra was greek and freaked out because of it?" J.D. half yelled.

Criss looked like he could murder his favorite brother at that moment. " First of all i dont know whats been up your ass but Ciarra is not my girlfriend she is just a peice of ass that i can have anytime i want. I dont want to be with her and i dont want to have this conversation again." Criss yelled loudly and everyone gasped. because just as he had went into his fit ciarra had walked into the room from behind him with yanci in tow, and heard everything. "Oh hell naw i know your not gonna let him get away with calling you a whore Ciarra." Yanci yelled ready to have a dyke fight with Criss.

Ciarra walked rite up to Criss and looked him straight in the eye, and then she punched him hard in the face. As he was laying there on the ground breathing hard Ciarra crouched down and began to speak. "The last time you disrespected me i cussed you out and then apologized for it. There will be no apologys this time Criss. You deserved what you got." Ciarra looked at Sandra who looked scared shitless. "Come on yanci i need a drink. J.D. ill be back for my stuff in the morning. i think its safe to say i wont be staying for the stunt." Ciarra said pulling Yanci to the door.

A/N Soooo loved it hated it? I know i switched it up and put a little supernatural stuff in there but Criss is all about blurring the lines of reality rite? So review and tell me what you think and tell me if you think i should keep Sandra with Criss while Ciarra goes out and meets another man and still see's him in Vegas. Or should i make Criss miserable and have Sandra leave him after Ciarra punched him? Oh and what do you think happened in the dream with Ciarra and Criss? Love ya please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/U ok so i was in a slump and i just finished moving, but KylieK and Demi 13 inspired me to write another chapter. :)

chapter six

Criss POV

' I cant believe that bitch really punched me.' Criss stewed while icing his swollen cheek. J.D. looked at his brother, and then looked at his  
mother. It was like they were having a silent conversation. "Soooo she has one hell of a right hook huh?" Criss' head shot up in an evil  
glare towards his brother.

"What you did deserve it, i mean whats your problem?" J.D. yelled getting in Criss' face. "enough!" Dimitra yelled pulling J.D. away from his  
brother and took his place. "Criss i dont get in your life, but i am your mother so its my job to correct you if you make a mistake no matter  
how old you get. You chose the wrong girl to disrespect. Did you really think calling a greek woman a whore would go over good? Did you  
not see me beat that man in long island when you all were kids. And more importantly, what would you have done if a man said that  
about me or your future daughter?" Dimitra finished and Criss put his head down in shame.

"Look she is beautiful i cant lie, but greek women need a lot of attention. I have to keep my mind on my magic." Dimitra slapped Criss. "It was  
a greek woman that gave birth to you. It was a greek woman that clothed, fed, and cleaned your little butt. And dont act like you dont  
need a lot of attention too. If joanne or Sandra wouldnt listen to your ideas for your show you would throw a fit. So dont talk to me  
about clingy greek women because you are a clingy greek man." Dimitra said deathly calm. Criss just hung his head down some more.

"Ummm Criss are we still going out?" Sandra asked. Criss forgot about her being there. "No Sandra i just took a right hook and a slap from  
my mother im going to bed you can go out if you want." Criss said walking into his room and shutting and locking the door. 'Why am i  
feeling like this? Why does my heart hurt as if she emotionaly hurt me?' Criss wondered as he lay down. The hurt got to be so much that he  
started shedding tears.

Ciarra's POV

Ciarra picked herself up off the bathroom of the club they stopped to get a drink at. She walked up to the mirror and saw that her eyes  
were bloodshot and her nose was red. ' What am i doing? I dont need him, in fact up until two days ago i didnt even know him. Fuck this im  
not gonna let him get to me.' Ciarra thought as she splashed her face with water and reaplied her make-up. She walked out of the  
bathroom in search for yanci. As she was looking for him she spotted Sandra walking in with Criss no where in sight.

Ciarra turned around quickly and sped off in the other direction. Just as she thought she was out of Sandra's eye sight a voice came  
from behind her. "What are you hiding from?" came a gravely voice. Ciarra jumped ten feet and turned around to see the sexiest man she  
had ever set eyes on. He was at least 6'5 with caremel skin and man was this man ripped everywhere. he has a clean bald head and the  
warmest and most wild looking brown eyes. It was then that Ciarra realized who was standing in front of her. "Vin Diesel?" Ciarra  
squeeked. HE threw his head back and laughed. " In the flesh." He grinned. "YOu still have'nt answered my question. "Who or what are you  
hiding from?"

Ciarra looked around them to see if Sandra was near. "Im trying to avoid an awkward moment if you must know." Ciarra finnaly said.  
Vin cocked his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "Its a long story that i dont want to get into. Now if you'll excuse me, i have a  
date with a man named jose quervo." Ciarra said walking past him. Vin looked astonished. "Hey wait!" He said following her. Ciarra  
turned around and looked him dead in his eyes. "Look Vin its not that your not the sexiest man i've ever seen, but i already had to punch  
one man in the face tonight i dont want to risk punching you. My anger level is that high.

"Awww dont tell me you let some man take your smile from you?" Vin said with concern for this woman he just met. Ciarra just sighed and  
looked down. Vin took her hand and led her to the bar. " I know how to cheer you up." Vin said helping her up on a bar stool. He turned  
toward the bar tender. " Can i get a beer and a bourban on the rocks?" Vin said pulling out his credit card. The bartender took the card  
and made the drinks.

Ciarra was staring at him the whole time. 'Damn why does he have to be so fucking sexy? No! No more famous men they only want you for  
status.' Ving gave her the bourban and she gave him a look. " Does it look like i drink bourban?" Ciarra asked raising her eyebrow. Vin  
laughed. " Trust me it will make you feel a lot better." Ciarra took a sip and could feel it burn all the way down. After a few more sips she  
could feel the burn go away to be replaced with warmth instantly making her feel better. When she was finished her song came on. " OOOOO  
lets dance Ciarra said to vin. Ving took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Ok so i know its short but i've been busy getting set up in the new house. But i wanted to post a little something for you guys. Next chapter has a twist and it may explain Ciarra's dream further. So R&R plz. Oh and do you guys like how i threw Vin in there? I also have another Criss fic called Vexus and Aubriana- mindfreak original. Plz check out the prolouge and review. If you like it i will post more. If i dont get any reviews ill delete it so plz R&R


	8. Chapter 8

A/U Sorry (dodges tomatoes and other rubbish being thrown) I know its been a while but i finally got some inspiration. I hope you like the song i picked for this chapter. As always R&R!

Disclaimer- Still dont own Criss Angel... Still sucks... That is all

Chapter Seven

Criss' POV

Criss decided he was'nt gonna let these feelings he was feeling ruin his night. So he got out of bed and put his boots back on. Once he was ready and in the elevator he started feeling woozy like he had drank some hard liquor. ' Woah where is this coming from?' Then out of no where Criss fell to the floor of the elevator and blacked out. He could see Ciarra dancing with Vin, and he was touching Ciarra on her hips and waist. and anger filled every cell of his body. ' Get your hands off my woman- wait no she is not my woman, ' AS soon as the vision came, it went leaving Criss on the floor of the elevator. ' What the hell was that?'

Criss hurried to his escalade and rushed to the club. If he wasnt in such a hurry he might have noticed his veins in his arms were glowing bright blue. When he parked and walked into the club Yanci was outside checking his voicemails. As soon as Yanci saw Criss his bitch face was on. He hung up his phone and marched rite over to him. "She doesnt want to see you. Dont you think you have done enough?" Yanci said still being THE HBIC. (Head Bitch in Charge) Criss glared daggers at Yanci and pushed him aside rudely.

What Criss saw when he walked in floored him. Ciarra was in the arms of Vin fucking Diesel and they were twisting and girating` amd Criss' blood boiled. Criss walked rite up to them and tapped Vin on his shoulder. Vin turned around with Ciarra still in his arms. "Can i cut in?" Criss asked daring Diesel to say no. Ciarra could see the looks that they were giving each other. "Sure, Vin i'll come find you when we are done." Ciarra said to Vin. Just then the song changed and a slow rythm began and Ciarra could hear hints ofa spanish guitar.

I'm lost without tou. Cant help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?  
I'm lost without you. Cant help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?

Criss started twirling Ciarra in a circle. Ciarra's hips started to fall into rythm involentarily. After that Criss took control like no other man before him had.

Tell me that you love me more. And how you think im sexy baby.  
But you dont want nobody else. You dont want this guy.  
you dont want thats guy. You wanna touch yourself when you see me.  
tell me how you love my body. And how i make you feel baby.  
You wanna roll with me. You wanna hold with me.  
You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me.  
I just love to hear you say it. it makes a man feel good baby.  
Tell me you depend on me. I need to hear it.

The way Criss was swinging her around like she was nothing was making Ciarra lightheaded. "When did you learn to dance like this?" Ciarra whispered in his ear. Thrills went down his spine as he felt her hot breath on his neck. Criss dipped Ciarra and looked her dead in the eyes. "Spain" He whispered back bringing her back up to him.

I'm lost without you. Cant help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?  
I'm lost without you. Cant help myself. How does it feel to know that i love you baby?

Criss relished the feel of her body pressed up against his. The way her hips moved in sync with his caused him to shiver. He pulled her closer still, wich made Ciarra whimper a little. A little growl escaped Criss' throat. Ciarra looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and saw so many conflicting emotions in them. "How does your eye feel?" Ciarra asked. Criss came out of his stupor. "Fine" He gritted out.

Baby your the perfect shape. Baby your the perfect weight.  
Treat me like my birthday. I want it this way. I want it that way.  
I want it. Tell me you dont want me to stop. Tell me that it would break your heart.  
But you love me and all your dirty. You wanna roll with me. You wanna hold with me.  
You want to make fires and get norwegian wood with me?  
I just love to hear you say it. it makes a man feel good baby.

Ciarra felt bad about punching him but she wouldnt be aplolgizing for it. "Maybe if you would have stopped acting like a douche bag and got a grip on your feelings things like this wouldnt happen." Ciarra said with anger once again in her voice. She tried to leave the dance floor but Criss grabbed her arm and forced her to stay in rythm. "Maybe if you would stop acting like such a typical greek woman, men would be more inclined to share their feelings with you." Criss gritted back. Ciarra glared at him with fire in his eyes. He finnaly let her go and she walked off the dance floor and straight out of the club.

Ok so hated it or loved it? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys here the new chapter hope you like it.

I still dont own Criss Angel and i shall mourn forever Bahahaha!

Chapter EIGHT

Two weeks later

Ring Ring! Ring Ring! It was eleven O'clock at night and Ciarra was trying to sleep, but her phone was'nt gonna let that happen. She rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. "Hello?" She yawned into the phone. "Ciarra im sorry to wake you but i need you to get down to the hospital!" J.D. half yelled into the phone. Ciarra sat up rite and turned on her lamp. "What happened?" Ciarra asked getting up and going to her dresser.

A stupid stunt that went wrong, Im in the back of the ambulance with Criss, i need you here." J.D. said pleading with her. "Fine ill be there as soon as i get dressed." She said pulling on some jeans and a t shirt. "Thanks Ciarra."

Ciarra walked into the hospital not knowing what to expect. She walked up to the main desk and saw a nurse. "Hi im here for the sarantakos family." Ciarra started to say but she saw J.D. rushing towards her. "Whats going on is he alright?" Ciara said as her heart started beating abnormally fast. She looked down at her hands and saw that her veins were almost glowing. 'What the hell is this?' She asked herself.

When they got to Criss' room everybody was waiting outside. Dimitra was bawling her eyes out and something in Ciarra clicked and she was in his room in two seconds flat. She was not prepared for what she saw. doctors were all around him trying to revive him. The next thing she sees and hears is Criss' heart monitor flat lining. "No! Criss not like this NO NO No!" She bawled out. J.D. ran into the room. "Get her out of here we need to do emergency surgery on him."

J.D. led her out of the room and into the waiting room, all while she was sobbing into his shirt. He grabbed her up in his arms and started rocking her. "Shhhh sis the doctors are doing all they can for him." J.D. whispered. "He has gotten out of worse scrapes than this." J.D, said trying to hold his emotions back.

After what seemed like forever Ciarra fell asleep on J.D.'s shoulder. He looked at his watch that read 4:00 a.m. Trying not to wake Ciarra J.D. gently laid her down on the couch in the waiting room. He then walked to the elevators and headed straight outside. He took out his phone and dialed Sully's number. "Hello?" Cmae sully's tired voice on the other end. "Sully its Criss im sorry i didnt get a chance to call you before, Criss flatlined up here and they had to do emergency surgery on him. We are still waiting for them to be done working on him.."

"What! Wait why wasnt i called rite away? He is just as much my brother thatn he is yours J.D." Sully say half yelling half crying. J.D. sighed. "There were other things i had to deal with." He said into the phone. "Like?" Sully asked. "Well it was the weirdest thing, I called Ciarra up here, now before you start yelling at me again i have to say that her name was all he would say the whole ride to the hospital. I had to get her up here. Im not quite sure whats going on, butshe had a mojor melt down when Criss flatlined. And i noticed her veins pulsing and they were kind of glowing." J.D. said. "what do you mean glowing? Like bright blue?" Sully asked. "Yeah now that you mention it." J.D. said. "Look im on my way up there possibly with some answers." Sully said as he hung up.

7:00 a.m.

The doctor that had been working on Criss came into the waiting room looking very tired. J.D. stretched a little and nudged Ciarra when he saw him. "Well we have done all we can for him, the rest is up to him." the doctor said with a sad expression. Dimitra staightened up. "When can i see my son?" She asked. "You can see him rite now but only one for rite now." Ciarra looked like she was gonna lose it again so J.D. grabbed her hand. "Im taking you back to the luxor so you can eat something and get a little more rest." "But" J.D. Covered her mouth and led her down to the elevators. The elevators open and out steps Sully. "Hey whats the word?" Sully asks. "He is out of surgery but they cant tell us if he is gonna wake up. They said its up to him." Sully looked like he was gonna cry. "He is too strong not to come out of this.

HAHAHAHA clifhanger lol. i hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is gonna shed light on whats going on with Ciarra and Criss. And guess what? Sully knows all the answers! Oh and sorry no Vin Diesel in this chapter but i promise he is far from done in this story :) As always R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N hey guys! Woooo two chapters in one week yay! lol as always R&R

Chapter Nine

Two months later...

Criss had been in his coma for two very long, very stressfull, and some more than others very painful months. Ciarra couldnt understand why her heart hurt so bad every time she looked at him laying there. She couldnt stand to see his mother in misery over her baby boy. What she really hated to admit is that she missed him. Even though she barley knew him, and even though he disrespected her, she wanted to be near him always. And now she is sitting here listening to his doctors and his family talk about letting him go. She had no say in it and it was killing her in side. She never wanted to let him go, especially when she didnt get the chance to really know him.

"Ciarra did you hear me?" J.D. asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "No im sorry what did you say?" She asked. "I asked you opinion, do you think its too soon to give up?" He asked again. Ciarras face lost all color and gave J.D. all the answer he needed. "i agree i think its too soon." J.D. told the doctor. "Look we will give it a little while longer but it doesnt look good." He said as he walked out of the room.

Dimitra stood up and glared at J.D. "I dont want Criss going through this any longer. If he is gonna go then we need to let him. Icant stand to see him like this. You have one week to say your goodbyes but at this point im ready to put him to rest." Dimitra said leaving the room. Ciarra started crying as J.D. put his head in his hands.

The week Dimitra gave them flew by, the next thing Ciarra knew it was the day before Dimitra's deadline. She was running out of time and it felt like her throat was closing slowly but surly. she sat there by his side praying to what ever god could hear her. And then it hit her. "Criss? I knowyou can hear me. Please come back to me, i know the last time you saw me i punched you, but i cant explain it, i need you in my life. They are gonna pull the plug on you tommorow. I dont want that, but i have no say."Ciarra said putting her head down on the bed.

"I do." Ciarra heard as she felt a hand on her head. She jumped up and looked right into Criss' deep brown eyes. "Oh my god your awake i cant believe it!" Ciarra said with tears streaming down her face. Criss reached his hands up to cup her face. "Dont cry im here im not going anywhere." He said wiping her tears away. Just then Dimitra was walking in to tell Ciarra that her time was up. As soon as she saw them lost in their own little world she knew that life would never be the same.

"Criss my baby i cant believe you came back to us" She said starting to cry. Criss and Ciarra snapped out of it. When Criss saw his mom standing there he smiled big. "Het mama." Ciarra got up and stretched. "Ill leave you guys alone." She went to leave and Criss said "We are talking later." in his authoritive voice. Ciarra smiled and nodded her head.

The next few days were hectic. Criss' limbs were numb from not being used, but he was determined to be back on his own two feet. By the time he was ready to be discharged he was already up and moving on crutches. Ciarra was already at his room at the luxor getting everything ready.

Ciarra had just finished making his bed when she heard them come through the door. She walked out to see Criss, Sully, and J.D. "Hey i just got done making your bed." Ciarra said walking further into the room. Criss grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Did you turn the sheets?" Criss said giving her a hungry gaze. Ciarra blushed bright red as Sull and J.D. both looked at each other and grinned.

"Look we are gonna get out of your hair. We just wanted to see you settled, but it looks like your in very capable hands." j.D. said still grinning. They left and Ciarra went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water so Criss could take him medication. She grabbed the pharmacy bag and walked over to Criss. She up capped the bottle and shook one out. "Three times a day remember that." She said handing him the pill and water. "Why should i? Thats what i have you for." Criss said grinning as he swallowed.

Ciarra shook her head at him and walked into the living room. She grabbed the remote and laid ont the sofa. Criss grabben a pillow and lifed Ciarra's head and sat down with her head on the pillow in his lap. "About the stuff you said at the hospital, i feel it too." Ciarra looked embarresed for him over hearing her spill her heart. "Dont be embarresed baby, I feel like i cant let you go now that your in my life. I know i said some mean things when we were at the grande canyon, i just couldnt figure out why i felt s strongly for you." Criss said brushi9ng her hair out of her face.

"What are you trying to say?" Ciarra asked. Criss looked deep into her blue/green eyes, "Im saying that your mine plain and simple. I do not want to share you. I do not to have to hide my emotions and feelings, because i do get jealous. And most importantly, i want you to want me as much as i want y-" Criss was cut off by Ciarra's lips melting to his. They both separated after a few minutes to breath. Ciarra's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She dug it out and pressed answer. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hey Ciarra its Vin. Im in vegas do you want to meet for drinks?"

Hahahaha im getting better at cliffhanger. Sorry no Vin in here except for at the end. But heres where thing get tricky How can Vin fit in if Criss and Ciarra are bonded together? Plz give me your ideas R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter TEN

A/N Sorry i havent updated in a while i was detained. But im out and ready to get back to work. I started a Pitch black/Riddick fic called Strong Willed check it out if you're in to that sort of fiction.

As always i do not own Criss Angel. And as always im cursing that fact into the fiery depths of hell.

Ciarra's face fell as soon as she heard his voice. "Umm hey Vin how are you?" Ciarra said into the phone. Criss cringed. "Long time no see or talk stranger. What have you been up too? You know what never mind we can catch up at dinner." Vin said so sure she would come. Ciarra looked at Criss who's face was getting red with anger. "Look Vin i like you and everything but not how you want me too. Criss got into an major accident and it made me realize how much i care for him. Yeah no problem bye." Ciarra said with a sigh.

"How did he get your number?" Criss asked trying to keep his cool. Ciarra mentally cringed. 'Fuck how do i explain this?' "Well... Before you got there we were at the bar and i sort of gave him my number." Ciarra said looking at the floor. "Oh i see, so you and him have been having a good time while i was in a coma huh? Why did you even come to the hospital to see me?" Criss asked standing up because he was so mad. "What? No Criss it not like that-" "Sure its not. Just get out this was a mistake." Criss said using his crutches to help him self into the bedroom.

Ciarra just sat there for a minute, not believing what just happened. She stood up and walked to the suite door. Taking a look back she sighed and went to her own suite.

The next morning

The next morning Ciarra woke up feeling just as miserable as she did the night before. 'I cant belive he said the shit to me. Like i really want Vin, i mean he is sexy, but i thought we had already established that what we both feeling was real? Myabe not, i mean the man is more undecided about me then i was about moving here to go to school. Maybe i should but a real house and stop living in this fucking hotel. I need a clean break from HIM.' Ciarra thought as she got up to find her phone book. As she flipped through the realty section her door bell rang.

She opened the door to find Sully standing there. He gave her a simpathetic smile. "Hey CICI i heard what happened." He said sitting on the couch. Ciarra sighed and sat next to him.. "It would figure that he would tell you. Look im done, i've been disrespected, called a liar, and objectified. Im Looking for a new place to live." She said as her face got more heated by the minute.

"No you cant do that! Thats why i came over here. Criss told me that he has been feeling possesive over you since day one, but he also said that it got stronger when you guys were at the Grande Canyon. Ciarra did you have a dream that you were in the bath tub and Criss came in with candles and a dagger?" He asked in a serious tone that made her believe that this was not a joking matter. "Yes, but i was in the tub when i fell asleep." She said trying to understand where Sully was going with all of this. Sully's eyes widened and he dialed Criss' number. "Hey man she was in the tub when she had her dream." His face was emotionless as Criss said whatever he was saying on the other end.

Criss' POV

"She had the same dream? So what does this mean Sully?" Criss asked biting his nails sitting on the edge of his bed. "She has an identical scar on her right hand, and you guys are having trouble because it was'nt voluntary so you did'nt know-" Criss cut him off. "Didnt know what?" Criss asked impatiently. Sully was silent for a minute. "You guys seem to be bonded. I dont know if its permanent, but i do know that while you are bonded she cant leave you for long periods of time, what will happen if she does in unkn-" Sully was cut off and Criss could hear Ciarra yelling on the other end. "Why did you tell him that, he already thinks he owns me godamn you Sully!" A huge grin spread across Criss' face. 'Really? Thats interesting, maybe this whole bonded thing wont be so bad.' Criss thought as he hung up to get ready for the day.

Sorry its so short, but i wanted to get this out. Im thinking of wrapping this story up in the next few chapters, so i want you guys to reveiw and tell me how you want ot to end. Thanks dolls.


	12. Chapter 12

Luxor Loving Chapter 11

A/U Hey guys this one is gonna have smut because i feel as though im neglecting you guys. So you guys deserve a treat. Enjoy.

As always i do not own Criss or his family. I only own Ciarra and the plot.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Criss' POV

Criss was pacing in his room waiting for the inevitable visit from his mate. 'Mate.' He smiled as he thought of Ciarra being his forever. His heart elated when the door bell rang. He strutted over to the door expecting HIS woman to be standing there, but was dissapointed to see Sully panting as if he just ran a mile. "Whats wrongs Sully? Wheres Ciarra?" He asked knitting his brows together. Suddenly all the wind was knocked out of him. As he fell to the floor he had a vision.

Criss' Vision

Ciarra was in the elevator with two big suit cases, car keys in hand. As she was about to walk out and get into her car, her heart started beating a mile a minute in her chest. She felt faintish and dizzy. The elevator doors shut and she fell to the floor shaking. She saw flashes of her life, her father growing up, her brothers who she doesnt get to see, her first day of college, meeting J.D., meeting Criss, and then just Criss. His smile, the way his eyes go from chocolate brown to coal black when he gets mad, the way his eyes rake over her body when he thinks she is not looking. But most important the way she feels when the thought of not having him in her life creeps up.

The elevator doors opened and Sully, who was trying to get her to change her mind about moving sprinted to her. He knew it was gonna happen, but she needed to learn for herself. "Ciarra hold on im gonna go get Criss."  
End Vision

Criss snapped out of it and pushed pat Sully to get to the elevators. His heart tore when he saw HIS woman on the floor crying. He knelt next to her and tryed to lift her up. She would'nt even budge." She cant get up Criss. She tried to leave you, her soul is petrified and shut down completely. "Well i cant just leave her on the floor of the elevator Sully!?" Sully knew something like this would happen. "Just talk to her, tell her to come back to you." He said as he walked back to the suite. Criss sighed and sat down with his leg keeping the elevator open. He pulled Ciarra into his arms and started rocking her gently. "Come on baby do you really want to stay on this floor all day? Or are you just trying to get out of talking to me?" He tried to joke. "I know i overeacted last night, i just cant stand the thought of any man touching you or having you're complete attention. That last one sounds bad, but thats how i feel. And if you come back to me i promise ill TRY to change, but its hard because ive never felt like this befor-" "I love you too." Ciarra said interupting him and brought her hand to his cheek. Criss looked down into her beautiful Moss Green eyes? "Woah you're so beautiful baby." He said pulling her up to straddle his hips. She looked deep into the brown eyes she loves and tears streamed down her face. "Whats wrong baby? Dont cry." Ciarra's lower lip quivered. "Because im scared of you, and how you make me feel. It feels like you're freaking my heart instead of my mind." Criss grinned tangled his hands into her hair to pull her lips to his for a soul searing kiss.

The kiss turned into groping. Criss hand his hands all over her body. Ciarra's head was spinning from the blood rushing out of her head and down to her heated core. During their heated escapades Criss' suite door opened and not only did Sully come out, but so did J.D. and Costa. "Wooooo take it off!" And with that being said Ciarra and Criss snapped out of their trance. Criss laughed as Ciarra hid her face in his neck in embaressment. Criss took her off his lap and got helped Ciarra get on her feet, but her body was still too shaky for her to walk so her picked her up bridal style and walked passed the three clowns that were grinning like lunatics. He walked straight to his bedroom and kicked the door shut. Ciarra finnally felt the strength go back to her legs so she had him put her down. She looked deep into his eyes and made her decision. "Take me Criss, no more bullshit, no more running i want you now dont make me wait." She said unbuttoning his shirt. Criss growled a little at her words and stoped her from taking his shirt off. "Baby if we are gonna do this, we are gonna do this MY way. You are in so much trouble." Criss said taking off her shirt to reveal her Criss Angel logo black bra and he growled again as he ripped it from her body. When he got to her skinny jeans he moved from in front of her to behind her. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Pushing them down her legs so he could see her matching Criss Angel pantys.

"You can keep these on for the moment." He said as he went over to his dresser and got in his top drawer so he could retreive his "special" hancuffs. The ones that no girl he has ever been with let him use. Because only he knows how to get them open. He turned to her and asked "Do you trust me baby?" "Yes" Ciarra answered without hesitation. Criss grinned at that and set the cuffs on the bed so he could pull her into another heated kiss. He started walking towards the bed as Ciarra started dueling his tounge with hers. Criss gently pushed her on the bed. He set up the cuffs on the head board. He then took her wrist and gave a gentle kiss to her pulse point. He repeated the process with her other wrist. He looked at his handy work before he got in his nightsatnd and pulled out a bottle of some kind of lube. Ciarra trusted Criss a hundred percent, but she was not letting him put some strage oil on her without asking questions. "What is that?" She asked looking at the bottle. Criss grinned. "This is an all natural lube that has special herbs that will make you're orgasms more persistant and more powerful." Ciarra is definitly not a prude, but on the other hand this is their first time. "Baby please i dont want our first time to be altered like this. If you would just feel howready for you i am alrready, you would know we dont need that." That last part peaked his inerest. He climbed on the bed and ripped the pantys from her body. He trailed one finger down to her pussy and was shocked at how wet she was and he barely even touched her.

Criss started in on her nipples, biting, sucking, nibbling. Through all of that Ciarra was more responsive then any woman he has ever been with including his ex wife. "Baby i how far will you let me go?" He asked and her whole body went flush. "Just go with it and i will let you know if you're crossing the line." Criss opened the nightstand again. This time he pulled out some type of chain. He held it up for her to see. "This is a simple nipple clamp, except there is a chain that will go in my mouth so i can apply pressure when needed. Is this too far?" Ciarra shook her head and let out a few long moans as he clips her nipples. Her moans are music to his ears. He looked her deep in her eyes and whispered "Are you ready?" and with out waiting for an answer he opened her legs wide and dug right in. "CRIIIIISSSS YESSSS" Was all she could say as Criss assulted her throbbing cunt. Her moans a squeels just added fuel to his talented mouth. Criss enjoyed the taste of her and hummed into his meal knowing that the vibrations added to her pleasure. "Criss please i need you in me now!" Ciarra screamed and started pulling at her restraints. Criss stoped and looked at his woman. He like what he saw. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her entire body, chest heaving and trying to escape.

Criss couldnt take it anymore, he traveled up her body and slammed home. "Oh Fuck!" Ciarra screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Criss went completely still. "did i hurt you baby-" He said trying to pull out but Ciarra wouldnt let him. "No it feels too good Criss dont stop" She said breathless. Cris smiled and kiessed her as he started pumping into her body. Her squeels were what kept Criss going. Criss could fel his release coming and he didnt want to come without her so he reached in between them and started circling her clit. "Come for me baby. Come with me." Ciarra's body started convulsing and she screamed out her release as Criss bucked into her and released his seed deep into her womb. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him as their breathing went back to normal. After ten minutes Ciarra started shivering. Criss pulled the covers around them and started stroking Ciarra's hair. "So does this mean that all the fighting is over?" Ciarra asked. Criss laughed. " Im sure we will fight in the future, but i will always make things right in the end i promise." Ciarra snuggled closer. "I love you Criss." Criss grinned. "I love you too baby."

A/N There you go. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know R&R pLZ


	13. Chapter 13

A/N So once again im stuck. I plan on wrapping this up in a few chapters. So once again, im asking you guys to tell me what you want to read. Should they get married or is the bond enough? Should i make Ciarra pregnant? And more importantly, should i write a sequel? Thanks to all my loyal readers :)


	14. Chapter 14

Paste your document here

A/N OMG i know im a terrible person. I have been dealing with familys issues on top of fifty other things. So here is the next chapter R&R plz.

Chapter 12

Ciarra was woken up hours later to find Hammy sleeping on her back. She knew Criss was'nt in the bed with her anymore. Streching a little, Hammy begrudgingly moved off her and found a new place to sleep. 'Silly cat' She thought to herself. She threw the covers off herself and got up to go find he mate. She didn'thave to look long since he was in the shower singing some Korn song. Ciarra had never been a huge Korn fan, but the words sounded good coming from her matesmouth. "Are you planning on joining me or are you just going to stand there?" He said breaking her consentration. She blushed and shook her head no. "I havea few calls to make. I just woke up and you weren't there." She said nervously. He stuck his head out of the shower and gave her a sypothetic look. "Baby weneed to talk about this bond that we have. And why you feel the need to run from me when you think we are getting too close." He said stepping out andwrapping a towel around his waist.

She was all in to his abs to hear what else he said after that, so she just nodded. "Ok ill let you get dressed and after i make those calls we can talk."She said and then she walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing her phone off the charger, she went to the balcony. She dialed Yanci's number but he didn'tanswer. 'Shocker.' She thought. he always dissapears when i need him. She needed someone out here in Vegas to keep her grounded. And as she thought that shehit herself in the forehead with the heel of her palm. She dialed he favorite cousin's number hoping she would answrer. Three rings later and she heard aexaughsted "Hello?" Ciarra smirked knowing she was sleeping still. " hey girl i didn't mean to wake you." She said into the phone. She realised who she was talking to." " Oh my god Ciarra! How's everything in Vegas?" She said excited to hear from Ciarra. "You tell me Danielle aren't you on break?" She askedhoping she was. "yeah girl im on break for the next couple months." Ciarra did a fancy little jig when she heard that. "Good get to packing cus i need youhere in LV." All she heard was a scream and a conformation as she hung to get packed. Ciarra was happy that her main bitch was coming to see her for a couplemonths.

She sighed knowing Criss wanted to talk to her. She knew they needed to talk, but things changed. She had no choice in the desicion of they're bonding. Sheknew she couldn't leave him, not like she wanted to at this point. Walking into they're room she saw him laying in an old style lounger listening to Kornmore than likely. Silently she crawled up his body and settled herself in his arms. He didn't open his eyes he just held her closer. She just looked up athim and the look of peace on his face was enough to make her fall for him all over again. She gently took his headphones off his head. He then opened hiseyes giving her a good look at them brown eyes she loves so much. "I love you." She blurted out. Her look turned from happiness to shock. Not believing shesaid that. He looked at her and smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen. He pulled her back into his embrace. "Are you done running from me?" Hesimply asked. She squirmed in his arms until she could look in his eyes. "Im done fighting you. Im you'res for ever." She said staring him rite in the eyes.

He smiled big and kissed her lips. He just stared into her unaturally green eyes. Ciarra felt as if he were staring into her soul, and it made her whole bodyshiver. He saw the first signs of tears in her eyes. Frowning he reached up and caught them before they fell. "Why are you crying baby?" He asked softly. She buried her head in his neck. "Please dont leave me Criss. Dont ever leave me. I dont know why, but i cant deal if you're not with me." She barelywhispered. Criss just rocked her back and forth. "I'll never leave you baby. I'd rather die then leave my soul." He said suredly. He soon felt her drift intoa peacful sleep.

A few hours later

Ciarra once again woke up alone. This time she found a note next to her head. { I had to go to a couple meetings. I'll explane later. Love you. -Criss} Shesmiled and got up to shower. As soon as the hot water was streaming down her body she realised how soar she really was from last night. Criss is extremelygifted in all aspects of his life, why not add a gigantic penis to the eqaution? Washing first with irish springs, rinsing and another lathering of jasminebody wash (Criss' favorite). Rinsing her body she reached for her shampoo. Lathering up her hair she remembered that Danielle was coming to stay with her forsummer break and got excited all over again. Finnally done with her shower, she turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body.

She dressed simply in some skinny jeans and a shirt with her mates logo on it. Stepping outside they're room and into the living room Ciarra noticed thatDimitra and Costa were there and staring at her like she had three heads. She took a quik look behind her and saw nothing. "Whats going on guys?" She asked feeling weird that she had to ask. Costa looked embarrassed for their aloffness. "We just dont see too many women stay here especially in Criss' room allnight." He said wringing his hands together. Dimitra looked as if all her dreams had come true. "Hey Mama when did you get here?" Ciarra asked leaning downto give her a hug. "Good my daughter you look hungry how about i make you something to eat?" She asked. Ciarra smiled big at the thought of the wonderfulgreek cooking she was in store for. "Yes please." She laughed and went to the kitchen to help.

Criss walked into his suite to the smell of Pites and his stomache growled. He made his way into the kitchen and saw his mother and his woman cooking andlaughing together. "How are my two favorite girls?" He asked smiling big at them. Dimitra walked to her son and hugged him. " We are making Pites are youhungry?" She asked walking back to the stove. "You know ill never turn down you're Pites mama." He said as he went to greet his mate with a hug and quickkiss to the lips. Dimitra knew they were holding back in front of her but let them, at least they are headed in the rite direction. If all goes acording toplan she will have some grandchildren with in the next few years.

Just then Sully barged in the suite and searched Criss out directly. "Criss i have news. I may know how you two got bonded and you may want to sit down for this..."

Cliffhanger lol im horrible. What will Sully tell them? Why is Dimitra acting devious? We will see next chapter R&R

...


End file.
